Harry Potter and rise of the Universial Champion
by deathknighttimas
Summary: The Titans decided to make a champion to rival their mother Gaia's new ally Thanos. They chose a Asgardian Demigod to be their champion. Harry will discover his ancestry,and his destiny. HpxPJxCGxMarvelxRVxSExDocWhoxBleachxgargoylexlittleGOW Pairing Harryx Multiple LilyxMultiplewomen Good Titans


**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Universal Champion**

 **greek gods enraged , Loud voices,and Spells**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry PotterxPercy Jackson/Marvel/Bleach/Gargoyles/Doctor Who/a littlebit of God of war (For Powers)/Rosario Vampire/Soul Eater/Code Geass

Pairing HarryxFemPercyxAnnabethxHermionexFemIchigoxMokaxKurumoxMakaxThaliaxZoexEuphiemia LilyxBellatrixxElisaxFox

Good Titans,Bellatrix,Dumbledore FemThor Bellatrix is the daughter of Charlus Potter,and Dorea Potter nee Black. Lighting thief hasn't happen yet. GInny,Moll,Ron,and Snape Bashing

Fancasting Titans

Kronos is the Ralph Fiennes

Oceanus is the late Sean Connery

Hyperion is the Late Christopher Lee

Koios is the Late Leonard Nimoy

Krios is the actor who played Algrim the Kurse in Thor :Dark World

Iapetus is William Shatner

Promethus is Aaron Eckhart

Atlas is Tom Hardy

Hecate is Anne Hathaway

Their Human appearance is the same as their actor.)

 **Meeting of Titans,Harry receives a new power against the Basilisk,Titanic punishment of the Malfoy family,and Preparing for a trip.**

In a mental dimension that is access to a very old and ancient race of deities. This race was born of the primodials Gaia ,and Ouranus. These deities were born after the Elder Cyclops,and the hundred handers. For these deities are the Titan. in the mental Dimension eight figures were standing in a circle wearing hooded robes.

"Why have you called us here brother?",demanded a figure wearing royal purple robes

"Our mother is planning to ally herself with the mad Celestial Thanos. I don't know if any of the other Primodials are going to join her in the Alliance.",said a figure wearing a sea green robes

"So what are you thinking uncle?",asked the only female figure

"I am proposing a first champion of all of the Titans. With some of the powers of all of Titans the champion can easily over power the Infinity Gauntlet with all of the Infinity gems in it.",said the sea green robed figure.

"Who is the champion going to be then brother? It has to be a demigod ,but it can't be a Olympian demigod for Zeus would just destroy him just because he is paranoid.",said the royal purple robed figure.

"It will have to be either a Norse or Egyptian, because I don't want to think about what could happen if we give the powers to a Maya,Inca or Aztec demigod. It would be like giving a Nuke to a infant.",said a dark purple robed figure.

"The only Egyptian demigod is too old to recieve our power. His body couldn't hold the stress from the powers.",said the female figure

"So is there any Norse demigods around?",asked a figure wearing a black robe.

"Yes unforunately he is unware of his dual royal heritage. He is descend of one of my blessed families. Not again.",said the female figure with a groan at the end.

"What is the problem niece?",asked the sea green figure.

"He is in another life and death situation again.",said the female figure

"What do you mean again?",asked the black robe figure

"When he was fifteen months old he was targeted by a dark lord with a ego the size of Hercules. He survived a killing curse point blank for some reason. Then last year the wraith of the dark lord tried to get my son's stone to get himself a new body, but the demigod was able to beat him using the protections that his divine grandfather put on him. Now he is going to fight a thousand year old basilisk.",said the female figure

"I am going to give him some of my powers now. It may be the only way to save him.",said the royal purple robed figure.

Meanwhile in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Now let us see the great Harry Potter versus the power of Salazar Slytherin.",said the wraith of Tom Riddle as Harry ran he tripped. Before the Baslisk can strike a loud bird sound echo through out the chamber, as Fawkes the phoenix came in to the chamber carrying the sorting hat which Fawkes dropped right in front of Harry. Fawkes attack the Basilisk's eyes blinding the mighty serpent. As Harry hear the serpents screams of pain he open his eyes, and saw a sword appear out of the sorting. Harry took the sword and the sorting hat. He ran in to a tunnels to rest,and come up with a plan.

"Young hero I am here to grant a power for your destiny.",said a voice

"Who are you ?",asked Harry as an image of a man appeared.

"I am Lord Kronos the titan of Time,and pervious lord of the skies. I am a giving you some of my powers young half blood. I sense a little abit of my oldest son in you Harry Potter. You have be selected to be the champion of the all of the titans,but you will not recieve all of our powers at this time. You have a great destiny. We expect many great things from you, Harry.",said Kronos

"What is this power?",asked Harry

"It is a small fragment from my time as lord of the skies. Just say Kronos' rage as to see the results.",said Kronos as he vanish.

As Harry enter the main chamber again, Tom Riddle said,"So finally showing that legendary Gryffindor courage. Kill him."

" **Kronos' rage.** ",said Harry as a ball of electrical energy appeared begining to shock the Basilisk, and Tom Riddle . As the Basilisk collapse in pain Harry ran forward,and stabbed it in the head through the blinded eye.

"What in the name of Merlin was that?",demanded Tom Riddle

"It is a power given to me by one of my patron deities.",said Harry

"Who are these deities?",asked Tom still in pain from electric ball.

"The Titans of Greek myth. That spell was given to me by their lord Kronos.",said Harry as he took a fang from the basilisk rubbing some of the vemon on the sword's blade,and stabbed the diary.

"NO!",shouted Tom Riddle as he faded away which caused Ginny to stir.

"Lets get out of here.",said Harry to Fawkes who flamed Harry,and Ginny out of the chamber to Professor McGonagall's office where Professor Dumbledore,McGonagall ,and The Weasley parents were there waiting for any news about Ginny. They were surprised that Ginny was covered in dirt,and grime were as Harry was only a little bit dirty carrying a ruby incrusted longsword.  
"Ginny your alive.",said Molly Weasley

"Thank you from preventing a great tragedy.",said Professor Dumbledore as Lucius Malfoy enter the office.

"What are your doing here Dumbledore you were suspended?",demanded Lucius Malfoy

"The other Govenors saw it important that I am return after Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken down in to the chamber. The culprit has been dealt with ,because of Harry Potter.",said Dumbledore

"Well if that is all.",said Lucius

 **"No it is not!"** ,roared a loud male voice as a man wearing sea green robes ,and a woman wearing black and dark purple robes appear.

"Who are you to tell me Lord Lucius Malfoy what to do?",demanded Malfoy  
" **We are beings who have been on Earth before the humans ever walked on Earth. We were rulers over nature it self. We are Titans,and more importantly we are Harry's patrons."** ,said the man

"I am sorry for my uncle he is rarely his dramatic. I am Hecate greek goddess of Magic ,and I am a titaness as well.",said Hecate which caused everyone,but Harry gasping.

"I am Oceanus,Titan of Sea. There is still the matter of your involvement in the matter of the Chamber of Secrets matter that lead to my brother blessing Harry much earlier then need.",said Oceanus

"As well as causing the unforunately squibbing of one Ginny Weasley. As punishment your entire family will lose their magic,money,titles,and properties will begiven to the slayer of Salazar Slytherin's Serpent.",said Hecate who then transfer the magic of the Malfoy line in to Harry. As soon as the transfer was complete the now Lucius No-name lied down dead.

"Harry will not be returning to Privet Drive this summer. He needs to go to United States to begin his demigod training . Actually I think my brother is planning some sort of revenge in the name of Harry before heading back to his temple to wait for Harry to come to get his blessing.",said Oceanus

"Lady Hecate can you please give Ginny some magic? I can't bare to see my daughter as a squib.",pleaded Molly.

"No I have seen what you have been planning Molly Prewitt Weasley. Planning to use love potions on a demigod in one of the most ancient laws in creation. It is the only law that effect Gods,Demigods,and Mortals alike. Your daughter being a squib is only part of your punishment. The other parts of your punishment will be a long lasting curse that only one of your grandchildren will be magic,the Twins ,Percy,and the eldest Weasleys are no longer either your or Arthur's childern ,but are not non inheriting older adopted brother to Harry. Also this last condition does not effect Arthur if he chooses to divorce you,and remarried.",said Hecate

"Dumbledore before Harry goes to the United States ,he needs to go to Gringotts. Promethus will meet him there.",said Oceanus

"Oh before we forget these are for Harry to use what ever way he wants. I would suggest he offer them up to at least the head of his biological pantheon ,and to Kronos for his aid in the chamber of secrets.",said Hecate as she made a pile of baslisk fangs appeared ,and she vanished along with Oceanus. The Weasleys left to try,and find Ron.

"What should I do with theses?",asked Harry.

"I would if I was you send them as offerings.",said Dumbledore as he motioned to the fire place.

"I will contacted the former Weasleys ,and explained what happen.",said McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore can you please go to Gringotts with me?",asked Harry

"I will my boy.",said Dumbledore

"I Harry James Potter offer this to one of my divine relative whomever you are.",said Harry as he tossed a baslisk fang in to the fire before making a offering to Kronos.

Meanwhile in the Halls of Asgard a figure was sitting down as the fang appeared on the figures lap.

"Guards send this to Etri the dwarf king to be forged in to a bone dagger.",said the figure.

"Yes my Lord.",said the guard as he took the fang.

"It may be time to remove that memory block on my daughter ,and tell her that her son is alive. Grandfather Buri protect me.", muttered the figure.

 **A/n the order of the Infinity Stones Harry encounters**

 **Soul**

 **Space**

 **Reality**

 **Mind**

 **Time**

 **Power**

 **Harry will have more living relatives to be revealed in chapter 2.**


End file.
